


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Yuuri is tasked with delivering some dinner from his mom to her friend who is sick.  With the night fast approaching, he decides to take a short-cut through the woods.  Little did he know, deep inside the woods resides a beast who will gobble up lost travellers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since Halloween is around the corner, I decided to write an AU. it's mostly porn featuring sexy wolf Viktor and shy Yuuri so enjoy~

 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” his mom says, handing him a basket full of food, drinks, and a get-well car.  “Normally I wouldn’t want you out so late but Minako-senpai is quite ill and I want her to feel better soon.”

“No problem” Yuuri answers, pulling on a bright red hoodie.  “I’ll be back in no time.”

“Be careful!” his mother calls out as he jumps onto his bike and pedals away.

Yuuri waves his hand as he speeds away.  He has taken this route countless times.  He is sure that he can get to Minako’s house in his sleep.  He notes that the sun is setting already.  Soon, it will be night time.  Normally, he would keep cycling along the main roads but since he wants to go home soon, he decides to take a little short-cut.

The short-cut involves him cutting through the woods.  Everyone in town advises against entering the woods, especially at night when the full moon is on the rise.  In several minutes, Yuuri confirms his fears that it is, indeed, the full moon tonight, albeit hidden behind a thick cover of clouds.  No matter.  The scary stories told by the townspeople are only meant to keep the kids out of the woods.  He wonders if the people meant to prevent kids getting lost as he himself is horribly lost.  He should have stuck to the well-lit streets.

Yuuri stops dead in his tracks when something rustles nearby.  He lets out a girlish scream and falling off his bike when a shadow jumps out in front of him.  He stares at the figure, clutching at his racing heart.  Oh, it’s just a dog.  A rather huge, shaggy dog with matted fur but a dog nonetheless.

“What are you doing in here all by yourself?” Yuuri asks, holding out his hand for the dog to sniff.  The dog peers at him with cold eyes for a moment before he pads over, wagging its tail.  He climbs all over Yuuri and laps at his face.

“Ah, good boy,” Yuuri coos, trying in vain to fend it off away from his face.  “I gotta go now.  I can’t stay in the woods for too long.”

The dog’s ear and tail droop, looking up at him with sad eyes.  It only lasts a second as he perks back up and bounds away.  It barks, as if telling Yuuri to follow him.

“Are you showing me a way out?”

The dog barks again, its tail swinging slightly faster.

Yuuri shrugs to himself.  He is already so late in delivering the goods, he might as well trust the dog to guide him in the woods.

He can’t shake off the feeling that he and the dog are wandering deeper and deeper into the woods.  There is hardly a path that he can follow on his bike and the dog keeps darting in and out of his vision.  At the end of it all, he arrives at a house that is definitely not Minako’s.

“Little doggy, you got me even more lost.” Yuuri sighs.  He checks his cell phone only to have it not work on him.

The dog ignores him as he pushes at the door, causing it to creak open.  It is precisely at that moment that a strong gust of wind blows the clouds away from the moon.  It’s glow illuminates the interior of the house.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks as the dog’s body shakes, growling and snapping its jaws.

Yuuri cannot believe his eyes as the dog’s body contorts and grows.  In a matter of seconds, its body has transformed into that of a human’s, still with doggy ears and a bushy tail on his very naked bum.

The person crouches down, remaining on all-fours as he stalks towards Yuuri.

“Good doggy.  Stay back,” Yuuri musters.  He takes a few steps back, only to end up falling flat on his butt.

The guy scoffs.  “I’m not a dog, little piggy.  I’m a goddamn werewolf.”  He grins wolfishly, flashing a row of sharp, decidedly animalistic teeth.

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri stutters, scooting back further on his hands.  “N-nice to meet you, Mr. Werewolf.  I’m supposed to run an errand so if you’ll excuse me.”

The man growls.  “Gah, I can’t hold back anymore.  Name’s Viktor, by the way.  Remember that for later.”

“Later?  What do you mean—ah!”

Viktor pounces on him and bites the side of his neck.  It’s not so hard that it breaks the skin but it’s enough to send a jolt of pain and something else down Yuuri’s spine.

“What are you doing, please stop!” Yuuri shouts.  He is no match against Viktor’s strength as he easily pins both of Yuuri’s hands above his head.

“Do you know nothing about my kind?” Viktor smirks, dipping his head so that it’s dangerously close to Yuuri’s face whilst he grips Yuuri’s chin.

Yuuri shakes his head.  Up until a couple of minutes ago, he didn’t even believe in the existence of werewolves!

“Werewolves lose their human self under the full moon.  Tonight is the night when I—hmm, how shall I put it—indulge myself in the delicacies of the human world that their society restricts.”

“I, I don’t understand,” Yuuri honestly has no idea what is going to happen to him now.  Is the werewolf guy going to eat him?

“What’s your name?” Viktor asks, removing the glasses from Yuuri’s face.

“Y-Yuuri.”

“Well, Yuuri,’ Viktor smirks.  “I’ll show you something you’ve never experienced before.”

“I think I need to get going,” Yuuri mumbles. 

Viktor keeps smiling as he closes the distance between their lips and kisses him.  Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin from the shock.  No one has kissed him this way before.  It’s as though Viktor is a starved animal who is trying to devour Yuuri whole.  His sharp teeth keep grazing Yuuri’s lips, giving him a unique sensation that electrifies his senses.

“Relax,” Viktor purrs.  His tongue snakes out and licks a stripe down Yuuri’s neck.  “I won’t do anything to hurt you . . . unless you want me to?”

Yuuri shakes his head.  He hadn’t known that werewolves were such lascivious creatures.  He yelps when Viktor bites down on his pulse point, at the same time cupping the front of his trousers with his hand.  Maybe if he lies here and plays along, the werewolf will grow bored of him.

“Yuuri,” the wolf whispers into his ear.  Yuuri trembles as Viktor’s hands undo the buckle of his belt and slip down the front of his underwear.  He expertly strokes Yuuri’s cock, coaxing it into a fully hardened state.

“My, my.  Not so scared anymore, are we?” Viktor smirks.  Glancing down at Viktor’s groin, however, makes Yuuri scared again.  Whatever Viktor is planning to do can’t be good for Yuuri’s safety.

“Hurry and get this over with,” Yuuri grits out.

Viktor laughs, the sound resembling the howl of a wolf’s.  “Where’s the fun in that?  I’m going to enjoy you and take my sweet time with it.”

Case in point, Viktor slides down, taking Yuuri’s hoodie off so that he can lick, nibble and kiss the exposed skin underneath.  Yuuri feels his face flush red as Viktor’s mouth inches closer to his erection.  Viktor is way to good at this, he realises just as Viktor’s lips close around the tip of his cock.  Has he been doing this for a while?  Does he lure in unsuspecting humans in his canine guise every full moon?  Whatever the case may be, Yuuri is clearly one of those victims.

Although, being a victim to Viktor’s prowess in bed (figuratively) might not be such a terrible thing.

Yuuri wants his own brain to shut up.

“Can, can we, uh, move this to somewhere else?” Yuuri manages to croak out.  “My back hurts.”

Viktor pulls away, grinning as his eyes light up in an electric glacial blue hue.  “Sure thing.  I like how you assumed that I would have a bed in this place.”

“You d-don’t?”

Viktor winks.  “I do.  Just teasing ya, is all.”

The house turns out to be more of a cabin, with a small bedroom, a kitchenette and what Yuuri assumes is a bathroom off to the side.  Viktor pins him down to the bed as soon as they step through the door.

“Pardon me if I seem to be rushing,” Viktor purrs.  “I try to limit my interactions with humans and you can probably guess why.”

“Ah, o-okay?”

At a glance, it’s hard to tell that he is in bed with a werewolf.  The wolf ears blend into the silver of his hair and unless he is naked, Yuuri doubts that Viktor’s tail can be seen so obviously.  He should be more concerned about the fact that he is about to have sex with a man, a werewolf at that, shouldn’t he?  But somehow, something about the way Viktor caresses, kisses, and holds him brushes his anxieties away.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says in a soft voice.  “Turn around.  On your stomach.”

Yuuri complies, wondering what Viktor is up to now.  He nearly jumps out of his skin when Viktor bites the curve of his bum playfully. 

“What are you doing—ngh . . .” Viktor licks at his entrance, which shuts him up pretty well.  No one has ever touched him there before and it’s honestly so embarrassing to have Viktor have a close look at there.

“You can’t . . . it’s, ah, dirty,” Yuuri protests.

“It’s okay,” Viktor says, ghosting his fingers over the puckered entrance, making Yuuri jump again.  “You take baths everyday, right?”

Yeah, he just took one before his mom sent him out on an errand but . . . maybe this whole thing will be better if he stopped worrying so much.

Viktor goes back to licking and kissing Yuuri’s hole until he feels a bit more relaxed.  As soon as he does, though, Viktor slides a finger inside.  Yuuri gasps at the foreign sensation.

“Ah. Has no one touched you here before?” Viktor asks, slowly pushing in with his finger.

“N-no.”  In fact, this is the first time anyone has touched him sexually.

“Such a shame.  I’ll teach you what you’ve been missing out on.”

It’s just occurred to Yuuri that despite Viktor’s foreign appearance, he has been speaking flawless Japanese.  Has he been living here for a long time, then?

Yuuri has no room to ponder that when Viktor puts another finger inside of him.  He curls them, driving his fingertips into a spot that sends shocks of pleasure up Yuuri’s spine.

“Ngh, don’t . . .” Yuuri is scared that he will make an embarrassing sound.  “Feels weird.”

“It will feel good very soon,” Viktor whispers, lapping around his fingers.  Yuuri yelps as Viktor’s tongue wedges in next to his fingers.  Yuuri can hear things rustling as Viktor reaches out with his free hand.

“Ah, I did have these after all,” Viktor exclaims.  Yuuri cranes his neck around and sees Viktor holding two small packets.  He rips one open and slicks up his fingers with the liquid that flow out.  His fingers slip inside of Yuuri’s hole with much more ease this time around.  With the other hand, Viktor resumes stroking Yuuri’s cock.

“It might be a good idea to have you come once.  It’ll help with the relaxation part.”

Yuuri whimpers, Viktor’s fingers are relentless inside him, pressing against that spot that nearly has Yuuri seeing stars.

“You can come,” Viktor murmurs, hand pumping up and down Yuuri’s dick.   The look in his eyes combined with his fingers are more than enough to make Yuuri come.  As he lays on the bed panting, Viktor wraps one arm around Yuuri’s waist to hold him up.  He kisses Yuuri on his neck, his shoulder, and down his spine until he has caught his breath.

“Is it okay if I put it in you?” Viktor asks, his lips brushing against the shell of Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri nods, feeling his ears turn red.

Viktor nips on the side of Viktor’s throat, slowing his working his way up to claim Yuuri’s lips as he presses in inch by inch.  He doesn’t make any sudden movements, running one hand up and down Yuuri’s side to help him ease into it.  Yuuri feels so out of breath by the time Viktor is in completely.

“Do you need a moment?’ Viktor asks, rubbing circles on Yuuri’s hips with his thumb.  Yuuri nods.  Viktor kisses him, one hand sliding down to Yuuri’s dick to gently stroke it until it is fully hard.  A few minutes tick by before Yuuri nods again, signalling for Viktor to start moving.

Even then, Viktor is extremely tender, pulling out only a couple inches before he, gently, pushes back in.  He keeps the rhythm that way until Yuuri is left wanting more.  The way Viktor barely misses that sweet spot inside of him is enough to drive him mad with want.

“Har-harder.  You can go harder,” he hears himself say. 

Viktor kisses his cheek.  “Are you sure?”

“I can take it,” Yuuri huffs.

Something changes within Viktor as though Yuuri has lit a fuse.  His fingers dig into the flesh around Yuuri’s hips and he thrusts into Yuuri so forcefully and Yuuri ends up collapsing onto the bed face-first.  He bites and sucks on Yuuri’s nape, all the while pounding into Yuuri so hard and hitting all the right spots.  Yuuri can’t hold back his moans, nor can he control his own body as his hips rock back, wanting, needing more.

“Viktor!” Yuuri moans, feeling so close to coming again.

“Are you close?” Viktor purrs.  His voice is so husky and low that it’s not fair at all.

Yuuri nods, hands clutching at the sheets below him.  Viktor snatches up his arms, pulling him back so that his back arches up.  The new position as Viktor pushing in even deeper, and that stimulation is enough to make Yuuri come with a cry of Viktor’s name.  He feels as if he is floating on clouds as Viktor continues to slam into him through his orgasm, knowing that Viktor has come as well when he shudders and freezes up momentarily.

He is still trying to process what just happened—he cannot believe that he lost his virginity to a man! A werewolf!—when Viktor flops down next to him.  His hair is all mussed up and he must have realised it for he slicks it back with his fingers.

“Phew!  I haven’t had a full moon like this in ages!  Thanks for playing along, Yuuri~”

“Ah, no problem?”

Viktor chuckles.  “You’re thinking that I’ll throw you always like used tissue, aren’t ya?  Don’t worry, I’m not that much of an animal.  We can meet again, only if you want to.”

Yuuri blushes.  Honestly, he wouldn’t mind seeing Viktor again.  Maybe at the local café, or catching a movie together like typical couples do.

“I . . . would like that.”

“Good.  For now, just sleep.  I might wake you up in the middle of the night, though, so be prepared for that.”  His eyes glow with the bestial light again, and Yuuri thinks it looks kind of sexy.

“O-okay.”

The last thought he has before falling asleep is that he is going to get in so much trouble for not completing his errand.  Well, he could always tell his mom later that he got lost in the woods.  Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, for Halloween this year, I have a Haikyuu AU planned as well as different AU for skating gays ;) 
> 
> 에피소드 지날수록 게이력이 기하급수적으로 상승하네... ㅎㅎㅎ  
>  
> 
> ~~one may or may not be due to the ‘it is enough to make a man like me pregnant, such eros’ line, or summat. Cough A/B/O cough~~


End file.
